The field of the disclosure relates generally to power connectors, and more specifically, to positionable power connectors for coupling a power source to electronic equipment supported by a rack assembly.
Large data processing centers (e.g., server farms) are used to perform data transactions such as, without limitation, storing, retrieving, and/or processing data, for companies and individuals all over the world. At least some known data processing centers use electronic equipment to perform data transactions on behalf of third parties in return for a fee. As the fee is typically based on the number of transactions performed, known data processing centers use large quantities of electronic equipment to perform large quantities of data transactions.
At least some known data processing centers include rack assemblies and shelves that support the electronic equipment. During assembly, the shelves are inserted into the rack assemblies and positioned such that front and rear faces of the electronic equipment are available for coupling to components. In at least some known data processing centers, a power supply is located along the rear face of the shelves to provide power to the electronic equipment. However, the position of the power supply limits the space available on the rear face of the electronic equipment. Moreover, the depth of the shelves and the position of the electronic equipment are limited by the location of the power supply.